Getsuga Yarnball!
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Ichigo has to battle Grimmjow, and when it seems that all hope is lost, Zangetsu teaches Ichigo a move that will turn the tables. Rated T for language. Enjoy! :D


Me- Hey guys! I know what you're thinking, "Wow, did she drop off the face of the Earth? She hasn't posted stuff in, like, forever!" If that's not what you're thinking, then I'm sure you're thinking it now! Anyway, I got this idea while internet surfing, so hope ya like it!

Ichigo- Just start the damn story already!

Me- Well do the disclaimer then!

Ichigo- Fine. Tsukiakari no Ha doesn't own Bleach. *mumbles under his breath*

Me- Enjoy, guys!

-Hi! I'm a line break! Nice to meet you!-

There was a fierce battle in Hueco Mundo. The Soul Reapers were attacking the Espara, and soon enough, Aizen. Ichigo and Grimmjow were battling it out on the sandy, white dunes as debris lay scattered around them. As Grimmjow sliced at Ichigo's front, he could faintly hear Orihime's screams as he collapsed and soon fainted.

As he woke up, he realized that he was in his inner world, his soul. With a start, he quickly grabbed onto the windows of the buildings that acted as the ground for dear life, fearing that he would fall like last time. Zangetsu, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, facepalmed as he said, "For the last time, you are not going to fall Ichigo. Now stand up." Ichigo did as he was told, standing to his full height. Zangetsu continued, "Ichigo, in order to win this fight you must use your opponent's weakness." Ichigo repeated confusedly, "My opponent's weakness?" Zangetsu nodded, "Yes, you must figure it out and use it against your opponent. That is the only way you will win this battle." Ichigo grinned, "And you know what that weakness is, right Zangetsu?" His zampokuto nodded again. Ichigo felt his hopes rise, "And you're gonna tell me, right?" This time, Zangetsu shook his head with a smirk, "No Ichigo. You must learn how to read these things on your own." With his hopes crushed, Ichigo yelled while throwing his arms into the air, "Aw come on! You can't help me out this once?!" Zangetsu stifled a laugh, "No Ichigo, I can't, but it should be pretty obvious what Grimmjow's weakness is." Ichigo stopped fuming and stared at his zampokuto spirit stupidly, "Oh yeah? Hmm…well how would I find out what it is?" Zangetsu's smirk widened, "By using a process called "thinking" Ichigo." Ichigo glared at Zangetsu's remark, "Alright smartass, I bet I can figure out what it is in… Three guesses!" He held out three fingers to emphasize his point. Zangetsu snorted, "Alright, guess." Ichigo scratched his head in thought until an idea came to him. Proudly, he yelled, "His tail!" Zangetsu shook his head, "No. You have two guesses left." Ichigo cursed under his breath, but then yelled, "His claws!" Zangetsu snorted, "Seriously Ichigo?" Ichigo grew impatient, "Well? Is that his weakness or not?!" The zampokuto shook his head again, "No, it's not. Also, you have one guess left. Make it count." Ichigo nodded with a determined look on his face. Though it took him some time, he finally yelled, pointing a finger to Zangetsu for emphasis, "His hair!" Said zampokuto animedly fell at Ichigo's final response. He bounced back up and yelled, "No, you idiot! It's his form! His form is Pantera, which means he's a cat! His weakness is yarn!" Ichigo stared at Zangetsu like he was an idiot. Arrogantly, he said, "Why would his weakness be yarn? That's stupid!" Instead of Zangetsu getting an aneurism explaining it to the stupid strawberry, he screamed and fired a Getsuga Tenshou at the unguarded Soul Reaper, causing Ichigo to yell out in both surprise and pain as he was flung to the other side of the building. Zangetsu sighed exasperatedly, "Look, just use the move I'm about to tell you on Grimmjow and you'll win the fight. Can you at least do that much?" Ichigo nodded vigorously, excited to learn the new move to defeating Grimmjow. Zangetsu reached out and a little ball of red yarn appeared and fell to his awaiting palm. He handed it to Ichigo saying, "The name of this move will come to you when the time is right. Good luck, and try not to die, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded his head in thanks before leaving his inner world.

On the battlefield, Grimmjow was laughing triumphantly while Orihime was screaming for Ichigo to get up. As if Orihime's prayers were answered, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped to his feet. Orihime looked relieved while Grimmjow looked on in shock. Ichigo smirked while holding the red yarn ball in his hand. "Go! Getsuga Yarnball!" He yelled and threw the yarn at Grimmjow with all his might. Grimmjow caught it with ease and started laughing, "What the hell is this?" He threw the ball of yarn in a random direction, but froze when it left his hand. His eyes followed the bright object as it rolled around, leaving a trail for him to follow. He could feel his fingers twitch, as something took over him. With a feral growl, he bellowed, "Must… Chase… YARN!" And with that, he started to chase after it at full speed, hitting it whenever he was close enough. When he finally stopped chasing it, he held it in his claws, only to have it blow up in his face a few seconds later with a force akin to a Cero. As he flew up into the sky, he yelled, "Ichigo, you bastard!" Though his voice faded away on the word "bastard". Ichigo sweat dropped, his voice stuttering as he said disbelievingly, "I-it worked." In his mind, he could feel Zangetsu become smug. "And you thought it was his hair." Zangetsu's voice amusedly said. Ichigo facepalmed and in an embarrassed voice, mumbled, "Shut up."

-Sup? I'm another line break!-

Me- Heh, Ichigo's an idiot. Lol but I guess that's what happens when you have Isshin as your dad xD

Ichigo- Hey! I'm not an idiot! An idiot can't fight!

Me- *smirks* Actually they can. That's pretty much their specialty, Ichigo.

Ichigo- *mumbles under his breath again*

Me- Well review guys!


End file.
